


my city now

by lesbenny (acedemiro)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Deliberate Badfic, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Gay Robots, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Memes, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Montreal Canadiens, Narcissism, Orgasm, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robotics, Robots, Screaming, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Tears, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Unreliable Narrator, Yelling, assertive yes man, fingers in his ass, my city now, ncr can suck my wiggly dick, securitron - Freeform, the tops casino, yeezies, yes man assertive upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedemiro/pseuds/lesbenny
Summary: This has been sitting in my askbox for weeks because I had no idea what to do with it. Just gonna post it here completely unedited so I can delete the asks. Whoever sent me this, I would love to see more content though I have no fucking idea how to respond to it.





	my city now

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no idea who's POV this is at any point.

oh gamer, i'm feeling it now, you whimper out, your heart thumping in your chest. you look into the securitron's cartoonish features. watching his eyes dilate thanks to his assertive upgrade. his upgrade was, well, much more interesting for you than you'd anticipated, with him being able to push you around as he sees fit. yes man, the Toppest Top. you, the leader of new vegas, getting rawed by him in the Tops Bathroom. if only the other faction leaders could see you now. my city now  
my city now! you moan out, stroking your 16incher pathetically as you look into the mirror, your face a mess of pleasure, tears in your slitted eyes, his /fingers in your ass/ were so much. you look in the mirror once more, your gut wrenching with ecstacy. it's not him. it's not you. you see the man behind you in the mirror, and then yourself. he has long white hair with pinkish tips spiked up. a green sweatshirt. it doesn't matter. you reach your peak, cum spattering your yeezies.


End file.
